The Dark Knight
by Shimizu Hikaru
Summary: KID never thought she would have her own Prince Charming on the white horse but then, who could tell what would happen in the future? She got her Prince, except, he was a Knight in dark armor. AU, female!Kaito, ShinKai/KaiShin. Giftfic for Kaida-chan.


**Author's Rant:**

Shimizu: If you ask, I'll give you a full reason for choosing Kai-chan to be a female in this~.

Kaito:…Okay? Why?

Shimizu: *grins brightly and thrusts a paper with words on them to Kaito."

Shinichi: *takes the paper and scan the content.*

Kaito: What did it say?

Shinichi:…these are pointless rant…and the reason is only one line. When Kaida-chan gave her the ideas, bunnies ideas kept poking at her, telling her to make this ShinKai but she can't write Uke!Kaito….so yeah…

Shimizu: Hope you'll like it, dear Kaida-chan~ *hearts*!

_Beware of typos, stupid grammar mistakes, OOC-ness, AU and femaleKaito~!_

**Disclaim**: Noooooooooo~! If yes then why the heck I'm still here and not having Shin-chan and Kai-chan

have smex in the manga?

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Knight<strong>

KID cursed as she ducked behind the wall to dodge another bullet that was shot at her.

Panting and clutching at her bleeding arm, KID winced at the sight of the red liquid on the white suit; damn…it'd be a pain to get the suit clean again…

But first thing first, she'd need to focus to be able to take down Snake's assassin who had been more pestilent than before, kept shooting at her even though the police was still nearby after her heist…and what the heck was the police doing? Man in black was shooting at a lady and they hadn't caught him yet!

Well, to them and everyone else, KID was a man but she, Kuroba Kairi was still a girl, mind you!

Carefully, KID stuck her head out slightly to glance at the opposite building's rooftop, and sure enough, a black figure was there, looking around and was ready to shoot at the thief in white.

She narrowed her eyes and silently plan her escape and somehow lure the police here, hopefully they'd catch this guy….

"_Relax, KID-san_," a dry male voice startled her and KID turned around sharply but there was no one behind her.

"_I mean no harm_," and it took her a moment to realize that the voice was coming from her own body. Frowning, KID searched her pockets, visible pocket and hidden pockets, and there it was, a tracer on her handkerchiefs' pocket.

KID raised it to her lips and said in her male voice that she intimated her precious person, because his voice was damn cool and she just loved it, "Who are you?"

The voice chuckled, "_If you want to know, come to the opposite building's rooftop. And I've taken care of the crow, so don't worry_."

"Stay where you are, I'm coming," KID replied firmly. It might be a trap but whatever, she wanted to see this mysterious guy because he was able to slip the tracer into her secret pocket without her knowing. And really, Lady Luck seriously favored her, if it was a trap, she'd find a way out.

"_I'll be waiting then, dear_," the voice purred and KID felt a shiver ran up her spine, she didn't even know if it was from the seductive tone or…whatever, this guy was not going to mess with her already messed up mind!

And to the other's rooftop, she went.

The first thing greeted her when she landed gratefully and folded her glider up was the sight of a person in black knight outfit sitting on Snake's assassin's back.

His helmet covered half of his face and it was impossible for KID to tell who he was, only his calm smirk could be seen. His black cape flapped behind him and KID raised an eyebrow at the sight of a sword strapped at his side.

Noticing her gaze on the sword, he simply shrugged carelessly, "I have no itention of using it, it's merely a part of this troublesome costumer. So don't worry, KID-san."

"…troublesome costumer?" KID raised an eyebrow then snorted, "Then why are you wearing it?"

The mysterious guy, that shall be named Dark Knight by KID herself, hummed in amusement, "Because I don't want you to know who I am?"

"…then why show yourself to me, mister?" she asked annoyingly, "If you don't want me to know you, then you can just help me and silently leave. You know, like some mysterious knight."

He laughed, and KID found it oddly endearing.

"Ah, well, I guess it's because I want you to know of my existence," said Dark Knight and he got off the assassin's back to advance on her, "….I want you to know that I am your secret admirer."

"Wow," KID said in mock surprise, " How sad, I was so proud that I'm the most messed up person in the world and now, there's someone much much messed up than me…"

Dark Knight said nothing, only a low chuckle escaped his lips. And before she could move back, he took a hold of her bleeding arm to inspect it carefully, KID could even see a frown behind his mask, well, not really see but she could sense.

"…Be more careful, KID-san. I really hate it when you get hurt," he murmured softly and KID could feel a blush threaten to lift up on her face.

"Ah-ah, I'm really touching that you care that much," she said, pulling her arm back to her side quickly, "But I'm fine."

He let out an inaudible sigh then the calm smirk, that was oddly familiar, tugged at his lips again.

"Well, then. I have to go," he said, stepping back and smashing his heel on the assassin's hand, which was trying to reach for the gun then delivered a kick to his abdomen, effectively cut off the scream that was about to leave the man's mouth.

KID somewhat pitied the man as she winced, "No need to be that harsh, mister."

He shook his head, "That was for hurting you too, KID-san." He quickly took her hand to raise it to his lips and placed a kiss at the knuckles.

And he saluted mockingly before launching off the rooftop, "Farewell, hope we'll meet again!"

Then he was gone, leaving a daze KID behind.

KID stood still for a moment before her face turned bright red.

…later, when the police came to investigate the gunshot at KID's heist, they found a man in black warped up like a present on the rooftop, on his head was a note.

_This guy is responsible for the gunshots you heard. _

_I hope you know what to do with him._

_(KID's doodle)_

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Kairi sat at her seat, gazing out the window blankly, her short and slightly messy brown hair swayed gently in the summer wind.

It was unusual for her to be that quiet and it was setting the class' nerves on full alert. She hadn't do anything to anyone, hadn't dyed anyone's hair green or bright orange, hadn't started any of her creative pranks.

Instead, she had dragged her feet to her seat like a zombie then she sat still to gaze out the window almost dreamily. When someone asked her if she was feeling unwell, the only respond they received was her stupid blink.

And they shook their heads, leaving her alone with her day dream.

Yah, Kairi was still thinking of the strange encounter with Dark Knight, dubbed by her, the previous night.

Really, even if she had been wearing gloves, she could still feel the warmth and softness of his lips. The back of her hand still tingled whenever she thought of it.

The class stared as the prankster's face turned into a lovely shade of red.

"Oi, you okay?" Kairi blinked as hand came to feel her forehead gently, and she raised her head up to come to face with Kudo Shinichi, a famous detective and her boyfriend. Yes, folks, her boyfriend.

"Aoko said you've been acting weird," he frowned as she blinked stupidly at him, "Don't tell me you've finally lost what little sanity you have…"

"That's mean, Shin-chan," Kairi whined then flashed him a bright grin, "But I'm fine, don't worry~!"

Shinichi sighed before his lips quirked up at the corner, "Lunch?"

She replied with her own smile, nodding rapidly and searching her school bag for her lunch box. Which was not there.

"…Huh?" Kairi blinked, "I guess I left it at home…" then she scratched the back of her head, grinning sheepishly at him.

"I knew it," the detective held up two lunch boxes, raising an eyebrow in amusement as the way her face lift up eagerly.

And suddenly, guilt welled up in Kairi's chest. She was already in a good, healthy relationship and she was thinking of another man? Stupid Kairi!

Then, everyone in the classroom stared as Kairi grabbed Shinichi's tie to pull him down and their lips met in a chaste kiss.

And like usual, Shinichi was the first to pull back hastily, cheeks flushed up while Kairi grinned brightly.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, glaring at her while one hand flew up to cover his mouth, his cheeks still tinted red.

Kairi stood up and pressed another kiss to his cheek before ginning cheekily, she latched onto his arm and dragged him off, "C'mon~! I wanna try my husband's cooking~!"

The class returned to their business, ignoring Shinichi's protest of 'Who's your husband? Stop saying thing like that!'

Because their dear magician and prankster had returned to normal.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

For her next three heists, the Dark Knight was no where to be seen and Kairi felt a bit disappointed. Did he seriously take her saying that 'help me and silently leave'?...Man, why was he bothering her this much? Urg! Stop it! _Stupid Kairi! You already have Shin-chan! He's a wonderful and loyal boyfriend! He deserves more than this! _

Done scolding herself, Kairi put on her KID's suit and when the monocle was on her right eye, a KID's smirk tugged at her lips.

"Let's rock," she murmured and ran to the edge of the building to launch herself up in the sky.

And who happened to look up, they would see the white Phantom Thief soar through the sky on her white wings.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

And really, when you least expected something to happen, it happened.

Right then, after having pulled another splendid heist, KID was facing her once savior, the Dark Knight.

He still wore his 'troublesome' armor and the calm smirk that made KID shiver, not from fear but rather from excitement.

"Nice to see you again," she greeted, keeping her voice from showing too much excitement.

He bowed, like a gentleman and walked over to stand near her, "I'm glad to see you again too."

"…Where were you in my last three heists?" she asked and mentally slapped herself for the accusing tone.

He stilled for a moment before chuckling, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine, "Did you miss me, KID-san? And to answer your question, I was down there, in your fans' gathering. No crows these days and so, there was no use for me to appear…"

"Then why now?" she narrowed her eyes, not bothering hiding the accusing tone, "You should at least show up once for me to thank you for helping me last time!"

"You can thank me now, KID-san," he replied in amusement.

And KID rolled her eyes, "Thank you."

"Ah-ah, only a thank you won't do," the Dark Knight tsk-ed , making KID glance at him curiously and questioningly.

"Then what do you want?"

And he got dangerously close but KID refused to budge, because if she moved, it mean she lost and Kaitou KID never lost, not before and certainly not now.

"…I want a kiss from you," he whispered, her violet eyes opened wide at the husky tone and suggestion.

"…B-but we're both guy…"

"I know you're a girl, KID-san…there's no need to pretend in front of me…"

And before she could move or do anything, his lips were on hers and KID froze, her brain stopped working altogether.

But when she was snapped into her sense again, KID shoved him away harshly, kicking him hard in the shin and wiping her mouth rapidly with her hand.

"You pervert!" she yelled, face burned hotly, "And I'm already taken! He'll kill you for….for…that!"

Dark Knight stumbled back then he regained his footing pretty quickly.

"Let's see you face!" KID narrowed her eyes determinately, "So I'll know who my boyfriend kills!" and she lunged at him, cackling almost madly.

Dark Knight didn't bother moving and with easy, KID took off his helmet and her eyes widened.

"…Shin-chan…?"

Shinichi smirked, "The one and only," then the smirk dropped as he looked away in embarrassment.

"Why did you dress up like that…?" and KID forgot that she was KID and not Kairi, Shinichi wasn't supposed to know about her night job.

"You seriously think I'll stand and watch when you can be shot at any moment?" he raised an eyebrow, looking amused even though his cheeks still tinted red in embarrassment.

"…But why dressed up?"

The detective sighed then took off her top hat and monocle, cupping her face in his hands, "…You weren't ready to tell me about this night job of your... I was planning on waiting for you to tell me about this yourself…but then…" his eyes narrowed and KID, no Kairi gulped, "You just had to get shot. Do you have any idea how worried I was when I heard that there were gunshots at KID's heists?"

"I…" Kairi tried to say something but Shinichi shook his head, signaling her not to say anything.

"And so, I decided to dress up like this…I could have just beaten these guy up and then leave silently but…" he sighed, his cheeks turned red again.

"I found it easy to tell you how I feel about you when I'm behind this helmet…it's just…uhm…"

Kairi didn't believe in what she was hearing…and when Shinichi turned away in embarrassment, Kairi found a smile tugging at her lips.

And she pounced him again, "Awwwwwww~! That was so sweet and thoughtful of you, Shin-chan!" then, Shinichi looked like he was giving her a piggyback ride. His face turned even redder.

She leaned in, her eyes narrowed mischievously as she whispered huskily into his reddening ear, "…But I'll make you pay for forced kissing me, Shin-chan…"

With one hand, she grabbed his chin and turned his face to one side then processed to kiss the living out of him.

Come to think of it, Shin-chan gotta pay for making her head hurt the past fews days! Well, she finally got her real Dark Knight and there would be no torture thinking about the strange and mysterious guy again…

Smiling into the kiss, Kairi closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of soft and warm lips against her, who say real life doesn't have a happy-ending like fairy tales?

…They could go skew themselves because right then, she was too busy skewing her detective.

xxxxxX End Xxxxxx

Phew…I managed to finish this in one go! You'd better be happy with this~!

**And people, this belongs to the setting of my to be written long fic, **_Of Thief and Detective__**,**_** to my profile to see the info of it ^^! Though I'm not sure if I should write that out…So review and tell me if I should write it or not ^^! That story will be pre-quel of this, when Shin-chan and Kai-chan haven't become boyfriend and girlfriend yet ^^. Though…well! Here the prologue!**

**Of Thief and Detective.**

_Prologue_

"Good morning, Kudo-kun, Kuroba-chan~!" the students of the Teitan High greeted cheerfully as a boy with neat black hair ran past them quickly. He was followed closely, or rather, was chased by a girl with long and slight messy hair.

The boy only nodded back in greeting while the girl waved at them happily before she sped up. And.

"Gotcha!"

"Agh!"

_THUD_

All in all, it was the normal scene, practically expected by now for the students of the Teitan High. For those who were unaware of the pair's daily gimmicks, they looked over to see a grinning girl sitting on top of a blushing and grumpy boy in the middle of the hallway. Those who had seen the scene many times before only spared the pair a glance and a giggle before going on their way.

"That wasn't nice! Shin-chan!" the girl tsked in mock disappointment, "Running away from me like that! What kind of husband are you?"

The boy only gave an inaudible groan before glaring up at her grinning face, "Since when did I become your husband?" Then he closed his eyes in defeat, "…Just do it already and get off of me…"

She beamed and then leaned down to kiss his reddening cheek quickly before jumping off him. She offered him her hand and the boy stared at the hand for a long moment before taking it with a defeated sigh, pulling himself up just as the bell rang loudly.

"Mou…"The girl huffed, "See? It's because you ran away that we now have so little time to spend together!" And she whined childishly.

He only rolled his eyes and mumbled something as the girl quickly changed from huffing to grinning quickly.

"See you at lunch time then, darling~!" She grinned and blew him a kiss before bouncing off to her class, leaving the boy stare at her figure disappearing down the hall, his cheeks still tinted red.

This had been the daily occurrence in both their lives for the past 4 years and it had essentially become their daily routine. He didn't want to admit it, but he sort of enjoyed the attention she showered him with everyday…It made him think how empty he would feel if she had stopped their daily routine. If she stopped chasing him around, stopped giving him morning kisses and disappeared from his life…. He didn`t want to think about it

But well, for all he knew, she would never stop. It had been going for 4 years, so why stopped now? Shrugging it off, he walked off to his own class, silently wishing that lunchtime would come sooner.

…But then again, who could be so sure of the future? Who would be able tell what would happen? The mystery was what made life worth it after all.

**xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx**


End file.
